Alle lieben Akio
by PriestressofDarkness
Summary: Es entbricht ein heftiger Kampf um die Liebe zu Akio, in der viel geredet und viel angegeben, aber irgendwie nicht gekämpft wird


[Disclaimer: *träller* Das ist alles nur geklaut, ejo ejo, das ist alles gar nicht meine, ejo. [...] Das ist alles nur geklaut, nur gestohlen, nur gezogen und geraubt. Tschuldigung das hab ich mir erlaubt! Alle die in meiner FF vorkommenden Gestalten gehören nicht mir (höchstens noch die Kakteen), auch der Ort und das Grundgerüst der Handlung sind nicht meinem Kopf entsprungen, es stammt so ziemlich alles von Chiho Saito. ]  
  
Alle lieben Akio oder auch: Rosen adé, Kakteen olé!  
  
Es war ein schöner, sommerlicher Tag als Touga und Akio ihre täglichen Runden mit dem Akio-Auto unternahmen. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und kühlte ihre erhitzten Gesichter. Sie sprachen nicht viel, sondern genossen die Fahrt, bis Akio eine scharfe Linkskurve nahm und zurück zur Ohtori- Oberschule fuhr. Touga wunderte sich etwas, dass sie schon zurückmussten, sagte aber nichts, schließlich wollte er sich nicht mit ihm über belanglose Dinge streiten. Plötzlich meinte Akio mit einem Seufzen: " Allmählich gehen mir die ganzen Rosen in der Schule auf den Keks, was soll denn das? Wir sind Männer und pennen in Rosenbetten, ist doch krank!" Touga blickte ihn leicht verwundert an: " Ich dachte du hast dir das Bett ausgesucht, warum stört es dich jetzt? Aber du hast schon recht, dieses ganze Rosenzeuch ist ätzend. Ich kenne da einen guten Gärtner!" Er lächelte seinem Partner aufmunternd zu. Als sie zurück in Akios Wohnung waren, platzierte sich der Hausherr elegant auf seinem Sofa, schnappte sich das Telefon und rief erst einmal in der schuleigenen Gärtnerei an. Er bestellte ein Säuberungskommando und befahl, dass von nun an Kakteen die Schulgärten verzieren durften. Touga schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber er hatte sich an Akios Macken mittlerweile gewöhnt und wusste, dass die Gärtner einen Tag warten würden. Bis dahin hatte es sich Akio bestimmt wieder anders überlegt. Er hoffte es zumindest. Touga wurde mit einem Mal extrem verlegen, was oft in Akios Anwesendheit geschah. Als er ihn so lässig da sitzen sah, kamen Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht hoch und er schluckte laut. Er mochte Akio, mehr als er jemals zugeben würde und versuchte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen, was ihm nicht allzu oft gelang. Ausgerechnet seine Flamme Utena Tenjou war ihm im Weg. Ständig kreuzte sie hier auf und Touga musste schnell durch den Hinterausgang verschwinden. Und schon wieder setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Akio blickte den Schulratspräsidenten aufmerksam an und nickte bedächtig. Touga hatte verstanden. Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er sich um... und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen das überdimensionale Fernrohr. Trotz schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lief er Richtung Ausgang, welcher sich neben Akios Bett befand. Und kaum, dass er im Schlafzimmer stand, hörte er auch schon Utenas Stimme.  
  
Er blieb stehen und begann an der Tür zu lauschen. Das Mädchen erzählte Akio mal wieder von ihren Problemen. Wieso musste er eigentlich immer den Schulpsychoonkel spielen, dachte Touga wütend. Eifersüchtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und sah wie Akio den Arm um Utena gelegt hatte und sie langsam an sich zog. Das war zuviel für ihn, er raste die Treppe, die nach Draußen führte, runter und packte seinen Kopf in den erstbesten Brunnen. Trotz dieser nassen Erfrischung glühte er vor Eifersucht und nahm sich fest vor mit seinem Partner ein ernstes Wort zu reden. Zur gleichen Zeit lief Miki freudig erregt zu Anthy um sie zu überreden, mit ihm Klavier zu spielen. Er wusste, dass sie sich im Rosenpavillon befinden musste. Dort angekommen, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Saionji stand neben der Rosenbraut und goss mit ihr die Blumen, dabei schienen sie sich angeregt zu unterhalten und um Anthys Mund spielte ein Lächeln. Geräuschvoll betrat Miki das Gewächshaus. Saionji drehte sich um und begrüßte Miki spöttisch: "Na Kleiner, rennst du mal wieder hinter Anthy her wie ein Schoßhund? Sie gehört mir, vergiss das nicht!" "Und du scheinst zu vergessen, dass sie niemanden gehört, höchstens noch Utena Tenjou, die dich im Duell geschlagen hat", kam die prompte Antwort von Miki. Die Rosenbraut stand nur daneben und lächelte stumm vor sich hin, Chuchu saß auf ihrer Schulter und guckte beide etwas erstaunt an, dann drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse, sprang von der Schulter und vollführte einige Saltos in der Luft eh er auf seinem Gesicht landend am Boden aufkam. Sofort brüllten beide Jungen im Chor: "Wie süß!", schauten sich erst verdutzt, dann feindselig an. Chuchu störte sich nicht an seinem platten Gesicht, sondern legte eine kesse Sohle aufs Parkett und verzauberte Miki und Saionji nun endgültig. Sie hatten nur Augen für das affenähnliche Geschöpf. Anthy lächelte immer noch stillschweigend während Chuchu seine Akrobatik beendete. Der Bann war gebrochen, sofort fixierten sich die beiden Konkurrenten erneut und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast mit Händen greifbar. Saionji fing sich als erster wieder. Er blickte Miki arrogant von oben an und sagte dann mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme:" Ich denke, wir sollten unsere offensichtlichen Differenzen in einem Duell beilegen. Heute Abend um acht Uhr vor der Arena und bring ein Schwert mit." Miki blickte ihn zu tiefst erschrocken an: "Aber wir können doch nicht einfach so kämpfen ohne Aufforderung vom Rat und ohne Utena." "Wer hat was von der Rosenbraut gesagt", zischte der grünhaarige Junge und sein Blick gefror zu Eis. Miki hatte verstanden. Er nickte nur kurz und beide verließen nacheinander den Rosengarten. Anthy blieb zurück und es spielte immer noch ein freudloses Lächeln um ihren Mund. Währenddessen brütete Akio über den neuen Entwürfen der Duellantenringe. Er stellte sich einen aufgerichteten Kaktus vor, mit scharfen Stacheln und in Gold gehalten. Silber war ihm zu billig. Utena saß neben ihm und konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. Was sollten diese ganzen Skizzen überhaupt? Aber da Akio so in seine Arbeit vertieft war, wollte sie ihn auch nicht unnötig stören. Er sah ja so süß aus, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Touga betrat den Raum. Er war mehr als nur wütend, als er Utena so lasziv neben Akio sitzen sah und seine Augen sprühten Funken. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf die Beiden zu und setzte sich zwischen sie. Utena zog lautstark den Atem ein, mokiert über sein schlechtes Benehmen. Touga hatte noch nicht einmal gegrüßt. Akio blickte auf und lächelte als er den Neuankömmling sah. Mit vor Freude zittrigen Händen gab er ihm seine Entwürfe und legte sofort mit einer ausführlichen Erklärung los von der sein Gegenüber aber nicht viel mitbekam, zu sehr war er von der unglaublichen Anziehungskraft Akios fasziniert. Als Touga allerdings realisierte, dass der Vizepräsident die Rosenbraut in Kakteenbraut umändern wollte, zweifelte er ernsthaft an Akios Geisteszustand. Mit einigen Unmut sagte er laut: "Hältst du es nicht für etwas gewagt, Anthy in ein grünes Kleid mit Dornen zu stecken und ihr Haar grelllila zu färben, nur damit es einer Kakteenblüte gleichkommt?" Sofort mischte sich Utena ein: "Ich denke, dass Hime-miya ganz bezaubernd darin aussehen wird, Akio du bist so clever. Grün passt perfekt zu ihren Augen." Aki lächelte sie sanft an und Touga kochte vor Wut. Mit bitterböser Stimmer meinte er gehässig:" Was verstehst du Mannsweib denn bitte davon. Vor dir rennt doch jeder Karl Lagerfeld schreiend weg, du Ausgeburt der Unästhetik." Das Mädchen erhob sich geräuschvoll und brüllte wütend: " Wie kannst du es wagen, dass wirst du bereuen. Heute Abend um acht Uhr auf dem Duellplatz. Ich fordere dich heraus." Vor Zorn bebend stapfte sie aus dem Raum. Touga machte sich auf der Couch bequem und ignorierte Akios vorwurfsvollen Blick, der aber nicht lange anhielt, schon bald erzählte er seinem Freund aufgeregt von seinen Plänen bezüglich der Ringe und der Umdekoration der Schule. Lediglich über sein Rosenbett machte sich Akio Sorgen, er wollte es nicht einfach so wegschmeißen und versuchte es nun Touga anzudrehen, der dankend aber bestimmt ablehnte. Was sollte er auch mit so einem Bett anfangen, er hatte sich schon das neueste Modell namens "Kaktus" aus einem Katalog bestellt. An diesem Abend war es soweit, pünktlich fanden sich Touga und Utena in der Arena ein und umzingelten sich feindselig bis dem Schülerpräsidenten auffiel, dass Anthy fehlte und Utenas Kleidung sich nicht verändert hatte. Leicht verdutzt fragte er:" Wo ist denn die Rosen- ähm Kakteenbraut abgeblieben?" Auch Utena wirkte leicht schüchtern als sie antwortete:" Na ja sie sagte dieses Duell ginge sie nichts an, weil wir uns ja nicht ihretwegen duellieren und da wollte sie halt nicht kommen." "Und jetzt? Wie sollen wir ohne deine Verlobte kämpfen?", meinte er spöttisch. Wütend entgegnete seine Gegnerin: " Ich bin ja wohl nicht die Einzige die keine Braut hat oder willst du mich mit deinem nichtexistierenden Charme besiegen?" Das hatte gesessen, Touga zuckte zusammen und sah betreten drein, genau wie Utena. Als sie schon kurz davor waren, den Kampf abzublasen, hörten sie Stimmen vor der Arena. Beide liefen zur Balustrade und erblickten Miki und Saionji, die sichtlich erbost waren, dass der Platz besetzt war. Touga und Utena guckten sich kurz an, nickten und lächelten. Sie hatten einander verstanden. Miki und Saionji konnten nicht glauben, dass sie warten mussten. Das war ja noch nie passiert. "Und alles nur, weil du deine Schwester nicht eher vom Klo gekriegt hast", sagte der Vizepräsident mit säuerlichen Tonfall. Miki lief über und über rot an. Mit einem Mal erklangen Rufe von oben. Beide blickten auf und sahen eine hektisch winkende Utena und einen wild gestikulierenden Touga. Saionji blickte Miki fragend an, er verstand kein Wort. Gott sei Dank konnte sein Kontrahent Lippen lesen und übersetzte spielerisch:" Sie wollen ,dass wir ihre...was?", er hielt kurz inne, doch als er Saionjis fragenden Blick sah, fuhr er stotternd fort:" Äh ihre Bräu...Bräute werden." "Wie bitte?", kam sofort die passende Bemerkung, "das meinen die doch nicht ernst. Auf gar keinen Fall, nein und nochmals nein." Doch als Saionji den resignierenden Ausdruck in Mikis Gesicht sah, fragte er:" Was ist?" Die Antwort gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht: "Wenn wir nicht mitmachen, bleiben die da oben und warten auf Anthy, was aber dauern kann, da diese sich nicht für zuständig hält." "Na toll, ich wollte schon immer mal die Rosenbraut für irgendwen spielen. Vielen Dank auch." Saionji wirkte extrem aufgebracht, aber er schien einverstanden und so fragte Miki: "Nehmen wir den Aufzug oder laufen wir?" Saionji antwortete mit zynischen Unterton: "Das ist doch völlig egal, wir brauchen für beides gleich lang, da die da oben ja unbedingt ihr verdammtes Lied spielen müssen, es hängt mir schon zum Hals raus." Er setzte sich in Bewegung. "Also los, Kleiner, denk dran wir haben heut noch was vor." Sofort bemühte sich der blauhaarige Junge ihm zu folgen. Utena und Touga gratulierten sich zu ihren Fang und warteten gespannt auf ihre Bräute. Als diese angekommen waren konnte es sich Touga nicht nehmen lassen einen Kommentar zu deren Outfit zu machen: "Also Saio-chan ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so süß in dem Kleid aussiehst. Wirklich herzallerliebst und auch du, Miki, wow." Er grinste fies und erntete dafür einen wütenden Fußkick von Saionji. "Könnten wir jetzt beginnen oder wollt ihr euch noch weiter an unserer Blamage weiden", sagte dieser und zerrte ungeduldig an seinem enganliegenden Kleid. "Wie kann Anthy in dem Ding nur laufen? Hey ihr da oben ,ich hätte jetzt gern mal die richtige Musik. Danke!" Als die Musik einsetzte, stellten sich beide Paare in Pose und zogen ihre Schwerter. Utena und Touga nahmen Kampfstellung ein und umkreisten sich wie Raubkatzen kurz vor dem Beutefang. Doch mit einem Mal klingelten ihre beiden Handys gleichzeitig. Fragend blickten sie sich an und entschlossen dann den Kampf zu unterbrechen. Sie kramten ihre Funktelefone aus den Jacken und für einige Minuten hörte man nur ihre kurzen Antworten. Dann seufzte Utena laut auf und meinte frustriert: "Tut mir leid, ich muss zum Bestatter, er hat ein neues Sargmodell bestellt und ich soll Probeliegen." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. Auch Touga schien es eilig zu haben, er faselte was von Anonyme Egoisten und rannte davon. Zurück blieben zwei verdutzte, kleidtragende Jungen. "Nun, dann können wir ja loslegen Miki. Wo ist nur unsere Braut?" Wie auf Kommando erschien sie. Gekleidet in feinste Seide, mit einer wunderschönen Perücke und dem gleichen dummen Gesichtsausdruck wie immer...Chuchu. Sofort gerieten beide Jungen in Verzückung und hörten gar nicht mehr auf dem Äffchen Komplimente zu machen. Bis auch deren Terminplaner wie wild zu blinken anfingen. Beide hielten abrupt inne und starrten auf ihre Displays. "Ich muss zum Friseur, verdammt, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", sagte Saionji aufgebracht und Miki warf ein: "Und ich muss zur Familienberatung. Aber weißt du was, Vizepräsident? Mich erinnert Chuchu irgendwie an eine bestimmte Person. Dich nicht auch?" Und wie aus einem Mund riefen sie aus: "Akio!" Sie blickten sich an und erröteten aufs Heftigste, denn nun kannten sie die geheimen Wünsche ihrer Herzen. Sie ließen Chuchu stehen und gingen die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen fanden sie Juri und Ruka wartend vor, beide waren sehr ungeduldig und meinten, sie müssten sich wegen Akio duellieren. Miki und Saionji blickten sie fragend an. Wie sich dann herausstellte, hatten beide versucht einen Liebestrank zu brauen um ihren Herzensdamen näher zu kommen und Ruka hatte fast den gesamten Trank über beide ausgeschüttet als sie zurück zur Schule gegangen waren. Da man sich in das erste Individuum verliebt, was einem begegnet, entstanden in beiden heftigste Gefühle als Akio just in dem Augenblick, an ihnen vorbei, zu seinem Auto ging und sie liefen ihm lechzend nach. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er am Abend eine Party schmeißen würde und dass sie herzlichst eingeladen waren, sie sollten den anderen auch noch Bescheid sagen. Danach waren sie aneinander geraten und schließlich vor der Arena gelandet. "Ist ja ein ganz schön großer Andrang heute", sagte Juri grinsend, als sie erfuhr, dass auch Touga und Utena sich duellieren wollten. Mit einem spöttischen Blick quittierte sie Saionjis und Mikis Kleidung. Doch Saionji quälte eine ganz andere Sache: "Was habt ihr eigentlich mit dem Rest des Trankes gemacht." Er blickte fragend in die Runde und Ruka sagte leichthin: "Na ja ich hab ihn in das Auto gekippt, das war das Näheste. Ich denke nicht, dass Akio es bemerken wird. Und wenn ,vielleicht hilft es ihm ja seine tiefen Gefühle für mich zu entdecken. Allerdings hat das Teil wie wild angefangen zu blinken, als sich Akio näherte, aber ist ja auch egal!" Juri nickte zustimmend. "Abermals klingelte Saionjis Timer und er verabschiedete sich schnell, da fiel auch Juri auf, dass sie ebenfalls ihre Locken herrichten lassen musste und Ruka hatte eine Schönheitsoperation gebucht. So machten sich alle auf den Weg um vor der Party ihre Termine wahrzunehmen und die Arena hatte zwar einen großen Andrang, aber keinen richtigen Kampf erlebt. Spät in dieser Nacht saßen sie alle: Touga, Utena, Saionji, Miki, Juri und Ruka beisammen und beobachteten liebestoll Akio, der sich durch soviel Zuneigung eindeutig geschmeichelt fühlte. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend mit viel Alkohol und diversen anderen Exzessen. Am nächsten Morgen brauchte sich Akio keine Gedanken mehr um sein Rosenbett zu machen. Sieben Leute und ein Auto waren eindeutig zuviel für das Gestell. Ende 


End file.
